Marvel: Brawl of Champions
''Marvel: Brawl of Champions''is a fighting video game in the style of Mortal Kombat. The playable characters include: Spider-Man (NY Crusaders).jpg|Spider-Man Invisible Woman (Co).jpg|Invisible Woman Cyclops (Co).jpg|Cyclops Electro (Gallery).jpg|Electro Hobgoblin (Gallery).jpg|Hobgoblin Hulk Smash.jpg|Hulk Wolverine alive.jpg|Wolverine Human Torch.jpg|Human Torch Iron Man (Avengers).jpg|Iron Man Jean Grey (Gallery).jpg|Jean Grey Captain America (Gallery).jpg|Captain America Thing (Co).png|Thing Doctor Doom (Co).jpg|Doctor Doom Enchantress (Gallery).jpg|Enchantress Thor (Gibsonverse).jpg|Thor Mr Fantastic (Co).jpg|Mister Fantastic Storm (Dystopia).jpg|Storm Ms. Marvel (New Exiles).jpg|Ms. Marvel Deadpool3.jpg|Deadpool Iceman (Co).jpg|Iceman Hawkeye (WW's Exiles).jpg|Hawkeye Black Widow (Gallery).jpg|Black Widow Lizard as Venom.jpg|Venom Magneto (Co).jpg|Magneto Ghost Rider (Gallery).jpg|Ghost Rider Black Panther (Venom's Exiles).jpeg|Black Panther Sandman (Gallery).jpg|Sandman Scarlet Witch (Gibsonverse).jpg|Scarlet Witch Ant-Man (Co).png|Ant-Man Hellstrom (Gallery).jpg|Daimon Hellstrom Super Moves During the fight, any character can activate their super move The super moves for each character are: *Spider-Man: He webs the opponent's eyes, hits them a couple of times, kicks them into the air, puts them into a giant web, jumps up, punches them into the ground, lifts them up, throws them into a wall, webs them there, charges straight at them, rips them off of the wall and throws them to the ground. *Invisible Woman: She hits the opponent with an invisible force field, slams them onto the ground with another force field, lifts them up and slams them onto the ceiling, slams them onto the ground a couple more times, puts a force field around their head and holds it until they run out of oxygen. *Cyclops: He blasts the opponent in the face, runs over, punches them in the face, punches them in the gut, blasts their kneecaps so they fall down, kicks them below the chest, rips off his visor, and gives them the full blast of his laser. *Electro: He zaps the opponent, teleports behind them, electrocutes their back, teleports in front of them, zaps them in the face, grabs both sides of their head and electroctues for a long time, kicks them below the chest, zaps in the same spot, makes a fist and a lightning bolt blasts down and electrocutes them. *Hobgoblin: He shoots the opponent in the chest, throws three pumpkin bombs over, they blow up, throws a razor bat that injects itself into their chest, shoots the bat so it goes all the way through their chest, sprays them with goblin formula, slams their head onto his knee, and stabs them in the back with a knife. *Hulk: He grabs the opponent and breaks their back on his leg, grabs their leg and slams them around like a ragdoll, and slams them into the ground, making a tremor, and he throws them into a wall. *Wolverine: He stabs the opponent in the chest with both hands and throws them onto the ground. He walks over and stomps on their chest. He lifts them up and pops out his claws again. The camera pans to a wall where it shows his shadow slicing the crap out of his opponent. *Human Torch: He throws a fireball at the opponent's face. He flies over to them and grabs their face and burns it. He spins them around and throws them at the wall and throws more fireballs at them. As they begin to get up, he creates a snake out of fire and it constricts itself around them, wrapping tighter until it blows up into a fury of flames. He then throws another fireball at their face. *Iron Man: Category:Realities